bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Doryū
:"Famous shots fired from the source of tolerance." :—Hibrid Matthew Doryū (マシュー·怒竜, Mashū Doryū) is a Shinigami positioned as the sixth seat belonging to the Fifth Division. Appearance Matthew has the standard appearance of a well-refined young man in his teenage years. Though his features were often seen to be very intimidating and ominous, he is a very self-happy person, mostly smiling to whoever he would see. His skin is fair, accompanied with gleaming ice-blue eyes and blond hair. He has a rather peculiar and unique haircut, though now it is often seen in the World of the Living as one of the trendiest modern male haircut. His hair is scruffy and messed up though spiky, with the sides cut clean leaving long sideburns consist of evenly cut hair. His sideburns are also unique in their own way; they are highlighted in bright red color. He has a series of silver piercings all situated around his left ear. Matthew wears the standard Shinigami outfit, consisting of a white underclothing, a black kosode, black hakama, tied with a white obi. He also wears the same basic footwear; consisting of white tabi and waraji sandals. Draping on his chest, a simple and basic necklace which is his lucky charm is wore. It has a complete black thin though strong string, tied to a simple silvery pendant with no actual details other than being rectangular in shape. Personality Summarized, Matthew is rather impulsive, hotheaded, and independent though popular around his Division. His impulsive nature is usually demonstrated through a rash and ruthless action of his own without giving a single thought to it, and he is very well-known around the officers of Gotei 13 for his ruthlessness in actual action, resulting in something bad happening in each of his actions. His impulsiveness shows whenever he's in charge of something with great duties and honor, ranging from normal missions into important missions. His impulsiveness, not actually his own nature in its own right, was originated actually from the atmosphere around his Division, though it may seemingly that Matthew does not notice this beforehand. It was later recognized and acknowledged of how far its extent has its grasp upon Matthew's original nature after a result of an important mission which five of non-seated trainee Shinigami officers were killed under his temporary command before another higher-ranked Shinigami took over his mission. His Division is partly to blame for this impulsiveness of his, but he never took it out on his Division, as the Fifth Division is his own source of happiness. His impulsive nature aside, he often gets into trouble with his other nature. It is his rather short temper, often exploding in the worst time resulting in him not being able to control himself from his uncontrollable anger that drives him off the charts when it comes to anger. Unlike his previous nature, this temper of his is innate and went along with him when he was a human, continued to his death until he became a Shinigami himself. He is easily annoyed ranging from such annoyance or his friends joking about him to the fact that he is actually and seriously joshed by anyone, including his superiors, his uncontrollable rage will soon come out. This rage of his was soon controllable as time progresses, though it is still able to come out any time soon, ranging from such shouting and his face going red into actually being angry to his superiors, but that is normal even for a sixth seat like himself. However, his "uncontrollable" anger does not truly deserve to be called "uncontrollable", as proven multiple times before, in cause of him being gentle toward most women in his Division. He is also independent, doing most of his chores and paperwork alone, and doing them swiftly in accordance of their wanting, though he is not afraid to ask others if he ran into any problems he might not be able to handle. In spite of his persona deficiencies, he is an outright popular character around the Fifth Division to his own degrees to the point that Rukongai residents who dream to become Shinigami themselves would ask for his tips in order to become a successful Shinigami, a trait he has yet to achieve due to him being a mere sixth seat, also his autograph in which he can boast freely about. He is also popular toward the woman around his Division due to his gentleness in handling his uncontrollable rage against them to the most common and specific aspects of himself, even if they joshed him in the first place. Rather than boasting about his popularity around his Division, as aforementioned before, he is very modest about his popularity in its own ideal of standing alone against the deficiencies of his persona. Granted that he has independence alongside his popularity, which he can also boast freely about, but that doesn't change of who he is; he is a very self-happy person, as aforementioned before, and he couldn't help himself if he ran into trouble. At the top layers of his different personas, he is calm and gentle. Whenever he meets a new person, his calmness and his gentleness would be the first thing to come out to them, allowing him to fully control himself and being able to help that person in whatever he can do to help, along with the kindness that resides within him to make that person happy, though he is rather fond of boasting about his powers, mostly in an expression, to impress those new people. History Powers & Abilities General Abilities High Spiritual Power: A sixth seated officer, Matthew possesses the amount of reiryoku needed to be exactly in his position, specifically rivaling the levels of fifth-seated officers to fourth-seated officers of the Gotei 13. Its small amount is able to hold out against multiple other encompassing reiryoku and due to its small amount, it has its advanages, one of them being able to hide Matthew's reiatsu from detection to those who are not keen enough to notice its faint presence. Not only that those who do not train upon their reiatsu-detecting skills aren't able to detect his faint presence, but with enough skill and effort, Matthew can render his presence truly invisible to those who have massive reserves for reiryoku. When released into its physical form, it manifests itself into pure crimson color and gives off a rather ominous presence to those who are keen enough to sense it. Expert Swordsman: Matthew is a capable swordsman in terms of basic swordsmanship, easily rivaling the skills of a fourth-seated Shinigami officer to a third-seated Shinigami officer. Though it is not his first line of offense, it still serves as a considerable skill to acknowledge of and a might to be reckoned with. With his skills easily matching the skills of a third-seated officer, he is still inexperienced fighting enemies and his fighting style is as basic as the Shin'ō Academy told him without his own skills tampering with its originality. As of to that, a might such as his skills may be easily torn apart by a bigger might. Expert Marksman: Matthew is a very proficient marksman and his marksmanship is the only aspect so far most developed and most trained upon among all other aspects of fighting. It is his first line of both offense and defense, easily overpowering enemies through shots from the distance, as it is his way of fighting with his Zanpakutō in its Shikai state; aiming from far beyond where his enemies do not realize he is there, before firing the shot that would dispatch his enemies quickly. Matthew is capable of killing a swarm of enemies both from the far distance and close-ranged distance by simply utilizing his Zanpakutō's Shikai, and as it stands, even captains and lieutenants may not be able to stand a chance against his marksmanship. After all, this marksmanship of his is the aspect that brought him to his position currently. *'Enhanced Balancing:' Trained ever since he was attending swordsmanship classes before discovering the actual powers of his Zanpakutō, Matthew thought that extra balancing would be perfect in order to fight enemies who dwarf even his size, allowing him to stand a chance through such strong strikes and brute strength to those kind of enemies. His training didn't turn out well the moment he discovered his Zanpakutō's Shikai. However, his training didn't go to waste as well. His extra balancing allows him to shoot forth dozens and dozens of bullets without ever flinching his legs once, and in times such as the ground is shaking under a tremendous force, Matthew is able to withstand that and keeps on fighting despite the shaking of the ground. Hakuda Practitioner: Hakuda is the second line of Matthew's defensive options other than his swordsmanship and more importantly, his marksmanship. Like it or not, Matthew has to have at least a single contingency plan when attacked in close range abruptly without of his notice, and that contingency plan is his own Hakuda skills. Mostly, he uses his arms and legs, though he uses his legs most in order to both defend and fight. To give him at ease, he practiced his flexibility in order to perfectly guard most of his enemies' attacks due to his hands and arms being occupied while wielding his Zanpakutō in its Shikai form. Kidō Practitioner: Kidō is the second line of Matthew's offensive options other than his marksmanship. Though his Zanpakutō, in its Shikai form, is a projectile-typed Zanpakutō capable of doing most of what Kidō can do, it won't be enough to stand alone and in its aid, Kidō is the perfect addition. He is capable of doing low-leveled Kidō spells and with the ominous aura of his reiryoku, he is capable of doing low-leveled spells with enough ease that gains much more strength while it is otherwise impossible for others to learn. Shunpo Novice: A medium powerful for those who are capable of learning it well, Shunpo is the only way for Matthew to travel around the battlefield quickly and undetectable. Though it is the only way for Matthew to do so, Matthew does not train upon this simple technique, as it is his habitat to stay out of the visible ranges of a battlefield and snipe for long ranged enemies. If Matthew does need speed, he would use Shunpo only to evacuate from enemies who are capable of overwhelming and killing him, or in any situation possible, it would be when Matthew is cornered where his Zanpakutō is not that effective to use. Enhanced Strength: A man possessing great physique, Matthew is outright strong in his own physical development. His strength allows him to do things that normal people are not actually capable of doing. Mostly utilizing in his swordsmanship, his strength also allows him to achieve greater levels of swordplay, and as such, he is capable of piercing through the ground with only a simple thrust. Zanpakutō Kanjōsen (環状線, Loop Line):''' Matthew's Zanpakutō is as basic as the normal ones would be. It took on the form of a normal katana, with the hilt and the hilt guard being bronze. The hilt itself is wrapped with maroon red wrappings, and the hilt guard being the shape of a rather unattractive normal circle. The blade, just like all others, is silver-colored, complete with a black sheath. It is normally carried by Matthew wherever he goes. In Matthew's Inner World where Kanjōsen resides, it took on a rather near-humanoid form. It has pale skin color and seemingly assemble together to form a near-humanoid mechanical and cyber-like mime figure. It has the stature of a humanoid figure, though it is tall and its body frame is rather slender. Its skin, to be exact, does not look like skin at all. Others who saw it may look through it as white paint, but as it is Matthew's Zanpakutō, he knew it was the creature's skin. Its facial features are obscured by a white mask resembling a mime's face with star-shaped eyes and a fixed grin. Its arms are uniquely elongated to the fact they reach almost to its calves. Around its shoulders are loops of mechanical rings where its upper arms are grossly attached to, and its feet barely resemble human feet at all. They look more like skates, with rounded surfaces facing the ground and two lines connecting them to the calves. It never spoke, but rather use telepathy as means for communication, often resulting in Matthew looking like he is talking to himself within his Inner World. *Shikai:' Kanjōsen's Shikai activates through the phrase "'Aim'" (志向, ''Shikō). Upon transformation, red lights dwarf the entire Zanpakutō before dwindling, revealing Kanjōsen's Shikai state. It is now a fairly altered rifle with black color as its main color underneath multiple white plating on certain areas. While the main shape stays the same, its stock is armored with an oval-shaped white plating with red linings, along with the entirety of the forestock and handle of the Zanpakutō. The bolt handle part, while being altered completely, is the most altered part about the Zanpakutō in comparison with normal rifle weapons. It is circular in shape and white in color, with a gleaming and rather opalescent red gem of the same color staying in the middle. The trigger is right under the circle complete with a white plating in front of it as the trigger guard. The barrel does not stray apart from the normal rifles other than having a white decoration before ending at the muzzle. :Shikai Special Ability: Just like its shape, Kanjōsen may be the only Zanpakutō that strays from the original sword-themed Shinigami weapons, and as its shape describes its ability, it is classified as projectile-typed Zanpakutō. Its ability is to fire highly condensed reishi gathered around the air, just like a Quincy would use, and fires it off from the tip of the muzzle as a red, small, bullet-shaped projectile covered in red auras of Matthew's reiatsu. Its main component being reishi means that Kanjōsen does not tire Matthew out by draining his reiatsu to fire the bullets, though if he wishes to he can exert his reiatsu to augment the power of the bullets for short periods of time limiting only to a minute. These bullets fired from Kanjōsen are super fast and inflict great pain, giving any enemies shot by Matthew little chance to run away or survive after getting hit. Their speed can be altered using Matthew's mood and personality, in result, whenever Matthew is expressing rather unthinkable mood or just being plain lazy and bored, the bullets will gradually decrease their own speed, but not that drastic, and if Matthew is emotional such as feeling anger or sad, the bullets will receive unsuspected speed augmentations. The same applies for the bullets' actual strength. Simply put, the less Matthew is emotional, the less the bullets' qualities. Statistics Trivia Behind the Scenes *This character's name, Matthew Doryū, was derived from the author's friend's name, who has the exact same first name, and the same first initial of the last name. Quotes *(Matthew's catchphrase) "Loop-de-doop!" *(After killing a Hollow) "Headshot!" Category:Male Category:To be Deleted